


the way to a clock dwarf's heart

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, M/M, Picnics, Slides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Margo-Julia, Theo and Sebastian Coldwater-Waugh take a present to Horace the clock dwarf when they visit Fillory during spring break.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	the way to a clock dwarf's heart

"What are you three doing in my kitchen?" Josh questioned as they were putting the finishing touches on the sandwich.

"Nothing!" They all screamed in unison as they grabbed the basket and bolted out of the kitchen.

They could just hear the faint shouts of Uncle Josh telling them not to run in the castle.

"Does everything look okay?" Theo asked when they'd made it to the entrance. 

"I think so." Margo-Julia replied as she peered into the picnic basket just to make sure. 

"Did we forget anything?" Sebastian asked them. 

"Of course not! We crossed everything off the list." MJ told him, patting her little brother's head in a calming way. 

"So we're ready?" Theo questioned excitedly.

"Yes." MJ and Sebastian both answered. 

They counted to three before they all slid down.

"Well, fancy seeing you three here!" Horace, the clock dwarf greeted the children as they landed at the clock tree heart. 

"We brought you a surprise Mr. Horace." MJ exclaimed as she set the picnic basket on the table. 

Horace feigned a surprise shock for their benefit. They'd been coming every time their fathers brought them to Fillory. They must be on another Earth break.

"We brought you ham sandwiches Mr. Horace!" Sebastian grinned as he took a few from the basket.

"ooooh!" Horace exclaimed playing it up.

"Yeah and cookies!" Theo added.

MJ, Theo and Sebastian started taking things out of the basket and set all the food up around Horace's work table. 

"Are we ready?" Horace asked when they were done.

The children nodded and all four of them dug into the picnic.


End file.
